Father Knows Worst
Synopsis In order to keep the Rowdyruff Boys distracted while he works on a weapon Mojo Jojo, offers candy to whichever one of them can show themselves to be the most wicked during that day. The boys all try to outdo each other. Story The story begins with the Rowdyruff Boys racing towards a truck carrying a supply of candy. Boomer gloats about obtaining the candy but his apparently better informed brothers chide him claiming that they can’t immediately take the candy. It is soon revealed that this is because Mojo Jojo claims that only one of them can have the candy. He goes on to say : ‘’This candy goes to whoever is the best…at being evil!’’ All three of the boys Immediately enter into a quick scuffle though boomer quickly breaks up the fight. Butch is the the first to try and prove himself, his scheme involves switching switching traffic light signals from ‘’walk’’ to ‘’don’t walk’’ back and forth to confuse people trying to cross the street. Boomers scheme is to rile up a giant fish monster in a nearby body of water and let that do the terrorizing for him. Brick clearly unimpressed demonstrates what he thinks would be a better idea, namely melting a bunch of binocular stands and flying in and and out of of an occupied elevator after pressing all the buttons inside. Next butch proposes that they ‘Get evilest at School’ and so the three of them fly to Pokey Oaks Elementary school. The Rowdyruff boys arrive in time for an extended recess and use the opportunity to damage or destroy the toys and playground equipment before hiding. The Powerpuff Girls become aware of this and are annoyed by these mean spirited pranks. Blossom is weary of starting a fight at the school. Her solution is to etch a message into sky claiming to be from mojo mojo. The message she burns into the sky claimes that all. The boys will be rewarded with candy if they return to Mojo’s lab. The Boys are suckered into this and do in fact return to mojo’s laboratory. There it is revealed that Mojo Mojo had gone ahead and eaten the candy he had offered to the winner of the informal contest. He then admits that this was only a scheme to get them out of his hair while he finished his work on his latest ray gun and that he was probably going to eat the candy anyway. Thus in a fit of astonished rage the boys melt the device. The story ends with the Powerpuff Girls giggling and deciding to let the boys off the hook given their sabotage of mojo’s plans. The end quote is as such: ’and so, once again the Rowdyruff Boys are foiled…by The Powerpuff Girls’’ Characters *Brick *Butch *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Talking Dog *Ms Keane *Mojo Jojo *Mitch Mitchelson Trivia * In this book all three of the boys are shown using eye beams for various tasks as opposed to the original show where only brick is show with this ability. Category:Comics Category:Books focusing on the Rowdyruff Boys Category:DC Comics Category:Books focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Books focusing on all three girls